Wedding Dress
by ruki4062jo
Summary: "Selamat berbahagia, Amu." Kubisikkan satu harapanku. Karena aku tahu, aku akan berusaha bahagia saat Amu bahagia. Hanya semudah itu. Hotori Tadase Fic, and of course, Amuto Fic. RnR?


Kupatut diriku di depan kaca. _Collar shirt_ putih berlapis _vest_ serta _tuxedo_ berwarna abu-abu dan dasi berwarna hitam melekat erat pada tubuhku. Singkatnya, aku sudah terlalu rapi dan siap untuk berangkat sekarang, namun hatiku masih berat untuk melangkah keluar rumah. Pergi ke tempat tujuanku.

Kulirik sedikit dengan ekor mataku, sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah tergeletak di sana sejak lama—sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Dan aku tidak menyentuh sejak mendapat undangan acara yang akan aku datangi sekarang.

Dengan setengah berpikir keras, aku mengambil kotak tersebut dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam saku celanaku. Sudah waktunya aku berangkat. Sudah waktunya aku menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Wedding Dress

Shugo Chara! © Peach Pitt

"Wedding Dress" song © Taeyang, Big Bang members

**Terinspirasi dari MV Taeyang – Wedding Dress :D**

**xxx**

Hotori Tadase Fic. But, this is Amuto Fic :D

1st Person POV (Tadase All POV). AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang dan terus berharap akan dirinya? Aku pernah. Jujur saja, itu benar, aku pernah mengalaminya.

Awalnya, aku kira semua akan berjalan lancar. Tapi, semuanya tidak semudah yang kuduga, karena pada dasarnya, kami hanya _sahabat_. Hinamori Amu—demikian nama gadis itu, yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sungguh cantik. Aku tidak malu mengakui bahwa aku masih mencintainya, tapi mau apa lagi, kenyataannya sudah berbeda dari dulu?

Berbagai macam kenangan terbesit di benakku. Saat kami selalu bersama saat di sekolah saat masih Sekolah Dasar, lalu saat kami sudah dewasa, kami masih sering berjalan bersama-sama.

Namun, hanya karena selembar undangan, semuanya hanya menjadi sebatas kenangan di masa lalu. Kenangan manis yang merasuk ke dalam luka sukma.

**xxx**

Lama kupandangi sebuah tempat di depanku. Ini gereja. Ya, gereja yang akan menyelenggarakan acara yang aku hadiri sekarang ini.

Setelah lama menimbang keputusan, aku memilih berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja tersebut. Namun, bukan ke dalam tempat acara di selenggarakan, melainkan sebuah ruangan di belakang, tempat persiapan sang pemilik acara.

Kulihat sedikit ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang terbuka. Tampak seorang perempuan dikelilingi dua orang perempuan lainnya, sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin, dengan gaun pernikahan yang melekat di tubuhnya. Hinamori Amu—ya, itu dia.

Kemudian, pandangan kami bertemu secara tiba-tiba. Dan dia tersenyum senang padaku. "Tadase!"

Aku balas tersenyum, terlebih saat dia menghampiriku. "Kau datang!" serunya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "Tidak ada yang tidak datang pada acara pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri." Entah kenapa, aku ragu akan bagian _sahabat sendiri_.

Dapat kurasakan dia semakin memperlebar senyumnya. "_Honto ni… arigato_, Tadase. Aku tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa lagi," ujarnya sambil menggesekkan kedua tangannya.

"Gugup?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak?"

Aku tersenyum, dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja."

Rasanya, aku ingin memeluknya. Namun, pria itu datang. Ikuto-niisan. Sang mempelai pria.

"Tadase, kau datang," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, Ikuto-niisan."

Ya, inilah alasan kenapa semuanya tak lagi sama. Karena Hinamori Amu—orang yang notabene kucintai—akan menikah dengan salah satu keluarga jauhku, Tsukuyomi Ikuto. Ya, siapa yang tidak merasakan perih?

Saat kami bersekolah di Sekolah Dasar, Ikuto-niisan selalu menemani kemana saja. Terlebih lagi saat kami berjalan bersama, akan ada Ikuto-niisan di sana. Ya, bagiku, ini memang hanya _kenanganku_ _dengan Amu_, tapi bagi Amu?—Ini adalah kenangannya dengan Ikuto-niisan, _bukan denganku_.

Miris memang. Tapi, kenyataan tidak akan berubah. Ditambah lagi sebentar lagi ikrar pernikahan akan segera diucapkan. Aku—sebagai sahabat dan adik yang baik—hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan, dan menyesali segala yang terjadi.

**xxx**

"Kini, kalian berdua telah resmi sebagai suami-istri."

Ikrar telah selesai. Dan semua harapanku telah selesai pula berlabuh. Kini, hanya ada aku yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan hatiku yang telah tercerai-berai entah kemana.

Kulihat, mereka melirik padaku dan tersenyum—apalagi Amu, kulihat dia mengucapkan "arigato" barusan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum tersebut. Dan ekor mataku hanya mengikuti kedua mempelai tersebut berjalan keluar sambil diiringi anak kecil pembawa bunga.

Kulihat kembali, di ujung sana, Amu melempar buket bunganya dan beberapa orang mulai mengerubunginya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat—terkecuali aku. Ya, aku hanya termangu diam setelah berdiri dan berusaha mendekatinya.

Namun, aku justru menjauhkan diri saat hampir memanggilnya. Kini, aku hanya mampu melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dari dulu, aku hanya mampu melihatnya dari sini, dan berharap selama mungkin—hingga kini, masih ada harapan yang tersisa, yang kini sebisa mungkin kubenamkan jauh ke dalam palung hatiku.

Sambil memperhatikannya, aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum miris dan menatap nanar kotak tersebut. Ya, inilah salah satu alasan kebimbanganku, dan juga penyesalan terbesarku. Kubuka kotak tersebut, dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah cincin, dengan sebuah permata sebagai hiasan satu-satunya.

Ya, dulu, aku hanya kalah cepat memberikan cincin ini. Karena Amu sudah menerima cincin dari Ikuto-niisan lebih dulu dariku. Malam itu, malam saat kami berpesta bersama teman-teman yang lainnya di salah satu restoran kesukaan kami—memperingati Ulang Tahun Amu.

Aku memandang cincin tersebut dan Amu secara bergantian. Dan entah kenapa, aku menutup kotak itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakuku.

Langkahku mulai terbentuk—meninggalkan tempat acara. Aku memang belum sempat mengucapkan sedikitpun selamat kepada Amu dan Ikuto-niisan, tapi mereka pasti tahu, aku mendukung mereka selama ini.

"Selamat berbahagia, Amu."

Kubisikkan satu harapanku. Karena aku tahu, aku akan berusaha bahagia saat Amu bahagia. Hanya semudah itu.

Saat langkahku semakin menjauh dari gereja, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melirik ke belakang. Kini, itu hanya masa lalu, dan mungkin, sekarang waktunya melupakan dan memulai semuanya kembali—dari awal.

**xxx**

_Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima  
Cuz you should be my Lady  
oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo_

_noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun  
geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo  
oneuri oji ankireul  
geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde_

_nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu_

_budi geuwa haengbokhae  
neoreul ijeul su itge  
nae chorahaetdeon moseupdeureun da ijeojwo  
birok handonganeun no oh  
na jugeul mankeum himi deulgetjiman no oh_

_neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge  
hollo babocheoreom saratjyo  
ajikdo nae geunyeoneun nal bogo  
sae hayake utgo inneunde_

_nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu_

**.**

**Baby, please don't hold those hands  
Cuz you should be my lady  
Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.**

**Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore**

**By all means, be happy with him  
So I can move on  
Please erase me out of your heart  
Although I tried my best but, no oh~**

**I've been living the lies for too long  
Yet, she would look at me and smile.**

[ Taeyang – Wedding Dress ]

**xxx**

Author : Saya kesenangan, karena saya berhasil bikin fanfic yang nggak terkesan bertele-tele XD dan menurut saya, ini lumayan juga ternyata ==

Pas bikin 1st POV, rasanya mudah banget, saya malah bikin Tadase pemikirannya jadi kayak saya (makanya OOC) ==' Jadi maafkan saya telah merusak sifat Tadase dan merubahnya DX

Baiklah…

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
